Dancing Queen
by carolina-28
Summary: Merlin looks good on the dance floor. To meet prompt at kinkme merlin #19 over at livejournal.


Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
Word count: 1,165  
Rating: R (very light)

Hope you enjoy and I apologise now for my impatience at not having this beta'd.

* * *

As per usual he is one of the first to brave the dance floor.

The beat is intense. He feels lightheaded, dizzy with the sheer joy of this – of dancing.

He opens his eyes and spots his friends dancing in the midst of the crowded floor. A tall muscular man with longish dark hair is speaking to Gwen over her shoulder and Merlin can tell she is enjoying the attention. She darts her eyes back and forth, giggling along with Morgana who seems to be adding in her tuppence worth –unsurprisingly. Then Gawain is barging in, grabbing hold of his girlfriend and pulling her into a passionate kiss. It is the only known way to silence Morgana. Unfortunately it is impossible for the world's population to carry Gawain about their person.

Merlin's eyes soften before he closes his eyes once more; allowing the music to soak through him, taking him apart from this world.

A man asks him to dance but Merlin only briefly opens his eyes to decline. Strangely the man cuts him off before he's finished speaking and looks a little pale. He is a good looking chap but right now he is averting his eyes from Merlin whilst edging away with a terrified look in his eyes. Merlin shrugs, missing the man behind where he stands who is observing the rejected dancer's path over the floor with hard eyes.

Someone jostles his shoulder and Merlin's eyes flick open. He quickly, politely accepts the rushed apology from a man looking rather worse for wear. The man is also wearing a hopeful flirty smile. The man stinks of apple sourz and Merlin spins away. He is about to surrender himself once more to the music when his half lidded eyes settle on a lone figure in a darkened nook.

He realises immediately why; why his eyes were drawn and why the man is alone.

It's the stare and the aura which surrounds the man.

The untouchable aura would intimidate the most confident of people and only invite the thickly obtuse. The stare however is all for Merlin.

He is watching Merlin like he wants to stride over and pick – no – throw him over his shoulder then lay him down somewhere private, intimate, and have his dirty wicked way.

Merlin shudders, stares, turns away and finally allows himself a smirk.

It'll have to wait. He'll have to wait.

Several seconds pass...

"You're stunning." A hand lands on his shoulder. Merlin jumps. "Want to dance?" the masculine voice presses.

He barely hears over the sound but Merlin shakes out of his trance, frowning and tries to turn. He is sure he is gaping.

He is held firm, a hand holding him steady so he can't move. A second hand is on his hip, stroking up, up over the tight navy shirt which moulds itself over lean muscle. It moves sinuously around and up over his chest, rubbing and stroking until it reaches his jaw and Merlin is being guided back. Lips press close to his ear, skimming over skin and warm breath sends shivers and raises hairs on Merlin's forearms. A hard compact body is pushing against his back and Merlin would normally never allow this...

"Do you have any idea how hot you look when you move," a male voice husks. "How much I want to fuck you where you stand." The last is practically a growl and Merlin practically comes.

He is suddenly spun around in a rush.

The man is golden, even in this light he can see that. Merlin sweeps his eyes over him head to toe. Heat washes over him, brightening his eyes and colouring pale cheeks. The rush of attraction is sudden – sharp in its intensity.

Merlin stares. He never dances with another. He always dances alone.

"Meep." He has been pulled into strong arms.

Merlin gulps as he studies the taunting, teasing smirk and forces his gaze upward before immediately regretting his decision. Those blue piercing eyes are full of want and need. Merlin feels a little faint and really shouldn't cause he'd never hear the end of it and Morgana is making her way over with Gwen close behind.

"What's got into you?" he starts to ask.

"This guy bothering you Emrys?" It's Jim the huge barman who has a thing for Merlin and always steps in whenever punters refuse to take Merlin's no for an answer. It has become a regular thing with Jim joking he's Merlin's bodyguard or gopher or what not.

He hears Arthur hiss and a hand is suddenly tightly gripping his left ass cheek.

Possessive prat.

They are kind of dancing Merlin supposes, but the fact they are on the dance floor at all, moving in whatever style, is nothing short of a miracle. He snuggles his face into Arthur's broad chest, ignoring his fiancé's satisfied sigh and hears Morgana explain the situation to Jim.

"I love the way you move," Arthur whispers. He has both hands on Merlin's bum now and is swaying to whatever rhythm Merlin sets. Merlin glances up to see the other man's eyes glued down toward where his ass is and rolls his eyes whilst suppressing a tiny thrill at how much this man – his man wants him.

"So we do this every week now?" Merlin asks. He loves dancing but he also loves Arthur and he has missed seeing him every other Saturday night.

"Sure whatever you want," Arthur mutters as he licks a trail to Merlin's left ear, nibbling around the lobe and tickling the inside of the shell.

Arthur had been resolute when declaring that his clubbing days were behind him when Merlin had announced his decision to attend a local nightclub one weekend nearly a month ago. Morgana had pointed out that it was for the best as her stepbrother "couldn't dance for shit". Arthur had gone into a snit over that but steadfastly refused to accompany Merlin.

Yet here he was tonight at Camelot the newest club to open and dancing to boot. Merlin suspects something fishy is at work. Looking behind Arthur he catches Morgana's pleased grin as she watches them. Then Gawain is running over to pull her into a fireman's lift. She winks at Merlin as she is hauled away.

"Can't have my boyfriend out all alone and missing me," Arthur mumbles, pressing a hard kiss to Merlin's neck and then biting down gently to mark the skin.

"Um sure," Merlin says trying not to smirk. "Did you like what you saw?" he asks suggestively thrusting his hips forward in time to the music.

Arthur groans loud and long. "Too much," he admits. "I really didn't like seeing all those guys leering over you. Morgana said – but I didn't believe until – God! You're mine love!"

So the witch definitely had something to do with his boyfriend's change of heart. Merlin makes a mental note to thank her later as he wraps his arms tighter around Arthur and moves to the music.


End file.
